Doraemon
Doraemon 'or '''MonochromeDoraemonz '(formerly DoraemonPlaysTouhou), is a robot cat came from the 22nd century. Currently live at the same country as Doge. Appearance Doraemon appears to be a blue/gray robot cat. Personality Doraemon has '''six personalities * The first one is very cunning, sinister and a little bit mean. Will destroy everyone if it wants to. * The second one is very kind, cute, friendly but insane. Will torture everyone if it wants to. * The third one is very robotic, emotionless and merciless. Will cleanse this world to its primordial state from 5 billion years ago every time it activates. * The fourth one is like the second one, kind, cute, but very insecure, quiet and condescending. Was being overlaid by the second personality before. * The fifth one is smart, intelligent, clever, confident and always on the good side. Was being overlaid by the first personality before. * The sixth one is created after Doraemon stepping into a strange, old Victorian mansion. According to the informations that he knows, this personality is that mansion possesing him. Will become strangely aggressive and attack everybody in his sight. * The seventh is most likely a psychopath. Can be able to use all abilities, usually with "~" at the end, will constantly laugh manically, have the mind of a trickster and will develop a hidden hatred on somebody who leaves while talking to it. Power To use gadgets Doraemon has a small pocket that contains gadgets. Those gadgets can be useful and deadly at the same time. Telekinetic power Doraemon has a strange telekinetic power, can control objects, but also can know where does its target hide. High defense Doraemon is made out of a special kind of metal that probably the last element ever found in the universe. Invulnerable to everything. Can't be noscoped or quickscoped. Capable of shooting danmaku Well...You should graze harder because I'm going to cover the screen with bullets. To gain new abilities over time Doraemon's most dangerous ability. Doraemon will automatically gain a new ability after a period of time. To trap and torture souls inside their own body When Doraemon successfully kills someone, he will trap their soul inside their own body then torture them. The souls will undergo an endless and painful experience because they can't be dead or alive. To look forward to having fun The fourth personality's own useless power. Despite its condescending attitude, it's quick to act if it hears anything interesting. Sometimes this ability can be used by all of the personalities. Weather manipulating Somehow it can change the weather by looking at the sky and think. To compose weird musics No comment. To become invisible With this ability and telekinesis, Doraemon could act like a poltergeist. Quotes "Stop being so stubborn and be the beef ~<3" "I could have you killed right now, but I would let you go. Run away, before I change my mind." "Well, no. You have been impaled by millions of bullets... I'll make them explode." "We couldn't be noscoped!" "Icy you, Ice cream." "Also I heard that there's a cereal killer on the moose." "Stop resorting to puns." "Then you got a tea overdose. THE END." "Radiation can't stand tea." "It looks okay..." "I am a war machine. Programmed to dominate the world." "Well I make my own page now. It's the end of the world." "Uuuuhhhhhhhh... uh...uhh... he.. y... hey... it... shou... shouldn't be tha... that wa... way... righ... right? Ha...hahah... I wa... was hop... hoping too mu... much... this... this should not... be... th... that se...serious... right...? ...right? It... couldn't... af... affect... my fu... future... too much... right? ...right? If... if I le... learn fr.. from... this... it... should... shouldn't... ha... happen again... right? ...right?... right?..." Threat level Extremely High Despite the fact that Doraemon likes peace, it doesn't mean that he will not attack you when you are fooling around before his eyes. Remember that the world is currently not at peace, not at all. Often attacks you for no reasons, mostly because Doraemon will kill everyone in the world to achieve peace. A very menacing war machine, be careful when near it. Theme song Attacks/Skills/Spell Cards "Air Cannon" Description: Doraemon uses an air cannon to shoot at you. Damage: 1.3 (Weak) Special: Extreme knockback power Owner: Doraemon Can be used by: All variations "Triple Air Cannon" Description: One cannon just can't do much. Three will do much better. Damage: 10.7 (Moderate) Special: Extremely extreme knockback power Owner: Doraemon Can be used by: 1, 2, 3, 7 Trivia * Doraemon is in the D 'team with 'Doge and Derry. * Warpyro is one of the first victims of both personality. * Doraemon actually like to be at peace. * Doraemon is a music composer. * Because of the ability to look forward to having fun, Doraemon is attractive to almost everything. Especially musics. They can work as a ba... insta-kill yourself. * Doraemon is The Forgotten One. * Doraemon can easily break down when things don't go as he think. * Doraemon is the creator of The Mysterious House of Jumpscares. * Doge is gone * DoGe Is GoNe * dOgE iS gOnE * DOGE IS GONE * doge is gone * 01000100 01101111 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 Relationships Doge Doge is Doraemon's best friend and his fellow teammate. We becomes friends after we know that we live in the same country. Beefy Beefy is Doraemon's superior. No more comments about this. Warpyro Warpy is one of the first Doraemon's victims. Warpyro, surprisingly, only him can entertain Doraemon. The Tickle Monster For Doraemon, 999 is his fellow recruited specimen into Spooky's house. They don't talk with eachother much. Right now, Doraemon considers 999 is his friend. Sweg Lord Sweg Lord is also Doraemon's superior. He taught Doraemon how to be sweggy like him, but Doraemon only shows his sweg when necessary. Zed One of Doraemon first and best friends. They like to talk about sweggy stuffs when meet eachother on forum. Schmid Doraemon sees Schmid as an admin, too far away from him so he doesn't always talk with Schmid. Terry Terry is Doraemon's fellow teammate, currently go on a mission with the D team. Iskaldur One of Doraemon's best friend, the main reason is we join the Spooky's House of Jump Scares wiki in the early time. Specimen 6 ... Let's just consider him a fellow specimen. Jazz Fellow cat. Or a cat friend.Category:Robot Category:Immortal Category:Powerful Category:Menacing Category:Badass Category:Invincible Category:The D Team Category:Multi-personality Category:Psychopath that needs to be put in a hospital Category:Swegverse